Por Primera Vez
by Fresa
Summary: [:: Drabble 4: su primera poesía, porque veía una gran historia de amor ::] - Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

.

.  
 **POR PRIMERA VEZ**.

.

.  
Hecho/Subcultura: **Situación incómoda**.

Ahora que Gray y Juvia viven juntos, ella trata de ser la mejor ama de casa. Por eso mismo, siempre le ordena la ropa de manera meticulosa demostrando su habilidad, para que así Gray se enamore perdidamente de ella.

Lo que no sabe él es que, algunas veces, y cerciorándose de que no hayan moros en la costa, Juvia se detiene más de lo debido en una prenda en especial y, aquella, era una de esas veces.

Para tener mejor visión y apreciación de la cosa, la levanta extendida a la altura de sus ojos. La gira graciosamente y la observa con cierta complicidad, no pudiendo evitar pensar lo que que ese pedazo de tela cubre, riendo con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué haces con mi ropa interior?

Ni siquiera su mejor encantamiento de Ice Maker la huebiese dejado tan helada como lo hizo el sonido de su voz. Se giró lentamente aún con lo brazos levantados y la prenda a la vista. Tras de ella estaba Gray, mirándola sorprendido. Aquella mirada la taladró de tal manera que su cara automáticamente subió de temperatura y al verse descubierta, bajó rápidamente los brazos ocultando el objeto. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

—¡Gr-gray-sama, no es lo que parece!

Entre balbuceos, Juvia le ha mentido por primera vez a Gray-sama.

—o—o—o—

 **Notas Autora** : Esta es la primera vez que escribo en Fairy Tail y ¡me encanta estrenar con Juvia porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos!  
Me costó pensar en una situación incómoda con Juvia, así que espero haber logrado el cometido; por lo demás, ¡fue muy gracioso pensar y escribir el primer drabble :)! Juvia picarona, ¡uy! Ojalá lo disfruten como yo y deje mucho a la imaginación.

¡Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente drabble :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

.

.

 **POR PRIMERA VEZ**.

.

.

Rated: **T**.

¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado junto a Gray-sama? No podía llevar la cuenta, pero el hecho de que, sin premeditación alguna, se encontraba tirada sobre el piso de la piscina con la cabeza de Gray-sama entre sus pechos, le daba la idea que su imaginación no era tan amplia.  
Por primera vez se cumplían sus fantasías, y era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

—o—o—o—

Notas Autora: Ok, sumamente corto, pero para mí un drabble es así de corto ;o; y me encanta. ¡Espero les guste! me lo dicen en un comentario, ¿sí? n.n

Besos!

Fresa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

.

.  
 **POR PRIMERA VEZ**.

.

.

Emoción: **Amor.**

El amor que Juvia coloca en todo lo que hace por Gray-sama no tiene comparación. Esa fuerza que la mueve a hacer lo más insólito por él, va más allá de lo que se puede imaginar. Alguno dicen que es obsesión u obcecación, tendrían razón si Juvia no estuviese segura de sus sentimientos.

Es que ¿cómo iban a entender? si ellos no eran los que sentían la cara ardiente, el corazón desbocado ni las mariposas en el estómago.

Ni menos podrían entender como es que su corazón se detuvo de la emoción al escuchar, entre sollozos ahogados en su pecho, aquel inesperado «Gracias». El siguiente palpitar y la adrenalina embriagadora que recorrió su cuerpo reafirmó lo que Juvia ya sabía y sentía.

Esa vez fue ella quien agradeció el hecho de que no era la primera vez que se equivocaba —a pesar de creer que lo había arruinado todo—, ni sería la última.

—o—o—o—

 **Notas Autora** : Me costó retomar el ritmo, es difícil pensar en emociones cuando vez teoría todo el día e_e, pero heme aquí, el siguiente drabble lo subo mañana antes de que cierren el reto, ¡ese será un verdadero desafío! porque es Poetry y algo que yo no sé hacer es poesía *mátenme*. Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y me dicen que tal :D. ¡Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos._

.

.  
 **POR PRIMERA VEZ**.

.

.  
Género: **Poetry**.

 _La lluvia es versátil._  
 _Es suave como el rocío,_  
 _estrepitosa como el mar_  
 _y tan burbujeante_  
 _como el agua termal._

 _Te atrapa desprevenido_  
 _en la mitad de cualquier lugar_  
 _en la ciudad, en el campo_  
 _hasta en la orilla del mar._

 _Estar bajo la lluvia es extraño_  
 _te enloquece, te calma,_  
 _te abraza, te embriaga_  
 _y de alguna manera_  
 _siempre te alcanza._

 _La lluvia es cálida_  
 _créanme, lo sé,_  
 _incluso ha descongelado_  
 _el corazón de Gray._

.

Lucy bajó su pluma y sonrió hacia Juvia.  
Estaba contenta de que su primer poema fuera de ella.  
¿El por qué? veía una gran historia de amor desarrollándose a su alrededor.

—o—o—o—  
 **Nota de Autora** : No sé nada de poesía, pero intenté que evocara a Juvia —quizás de manera muy obvia—, pero créanme que es lo mejor que salió ;_;. ¿reviews?


End file.
